


"quite glorious."

by nosedive



Series: bookstore lovers [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, seho being in love !, sehun being a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosedive/pseuds/nosedive
Summary: sehun was enchanted by the boy in the cute beret and peachy cheeks.





	"quite glorious."

**Author's Note:**

> this is sehun's point of view of what happened in "how was the book?" ! i couldn't get it out of my mind so i decided to just make it a series !! it can be stand alone of course :-)

  
sehun did not expect to see the most beautiful person at a bookstore.

okay, that sounds a bit like overreacting, but sehun coundn't help it. the man was truly beautiful. bleach blond hair hidden in a black beret, his fringe stylishly covering most of his forehead. his skin, glowing as if it were the moon, his cheeks like ripe peach whenever he smiles. the way his surprisingly veiny hands caressed the spines of the books he touched and the glimmer in his eyes as he skimmed through them.

a man who had the same love and interest as sehun with books? especially with huxley? he'd rather die than let him out of his sight.

looking back at it, sehun was immensely creepy. he followed the man around like a lost dog, never letting him out of sight; but that was the most rational idea that came to sehun's mind at that time.

halfway through, his mind jolted out a new idea. just by looking at the man, he could tell what he was trying to do; cut down the number of books on his lists by weighing the books with  one another. and looking at the books, much to his surprise, all the books the cute man wanted was similar to sehun's taste. so, sehun thought, _"why not buy him all the books?"_ that would definitely leave an impression.

sehun quicky went to the counter to where the man first went to ask where the books he wanted were. he talked to the woman on the counter about the books the man wanted to purchase, hoping that she had a list.

"well i searched them to see where they all are so they would most likely still be on the database," the woman said, "give me a minute."

after a couple of minutes, he had the list of all the books the man wanted to buy. sehun proceeded to look for all of of them, getting two of each. once he finished, sehun purchased the books he intended to buy for the man.

throughout the whole endeavor, sehun realized how similar their tastes are in literature, proving sehun's point that the man was someone worth keeping. he admired the man already, and his smile whenever he picked up a book he was interested in was a sight to see. it seemed to light up his whole face, giving light onto every inch of his face. he was quite glorious.

sehun took the books and went to look for the man when he saw him, a few feet away, walking toward the customer service with a disgruntled and confused face. sehun quickly walked toward him, stopping his tracks. the man looked up, _god he's small,_ sehun thought looking down at him, _so fucking adorable._ his face was etched with annoyance which, though sehun wasn't sure of it, softened as their eyes met.

the man scanned him, his eyes shifting from his feet to eyes, waiting for sehun to make the first move.

"were you looking for these?" he asked the question he knew the answer to, smiling slightly. the man looked at him for a second before answering,

"yes, those were all the books i was looking for," sehun had a hard time not melting at the sound of his voice. it hit sehun's ears like cotton, soft and delicate but with a hint of power. it made sehun smile even wider.

"that's the thing," he said. "i want them too."

"okay then get them," huffed the small man, "i'm just going to ask the counter if they have more copies."

"no no no, that's why i'm here," sehun explained, stopping the man from leaving him. "i got one for me, and i got one for you."

the man looked as perplexed as ever, staring at sehun with his eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. "that's yours," sehun said handing him the paper bag, "and this is mine."

"don't fuck with me, mister," the man said after recovering from his shock.

"i'm not, check the books, those are all the books you wanted."

he checked the books in the paper bag sehun handed him and gasped when he saw all the books he wanted inside. he proceeded to look at sehun and the books repeatedly, with his eyes like an owl and his peach cheeks as rosy as ever. all sehun could do was giggle.

"anyway, i'm going to buy these now and i have to head home, wanna talk about huxley during a trip to a cafe?" sehun asked him; after recovering from the shock the man answered,

"i don't even know your name,"

"oh sehun," he said stretching out the arm that wasn't holding the books.

"kim junmyeon," the man said, shaking his hand.

"i wrote my number on the receipt stapled to the paper bag, hopefully you won't just throw it away, i would have so much fun talking to you about those books." he explained.

"i definitely won't throw it out," junmyeon breathed, his face turning more pink than before, "and yes i will message you. thank you sehun, this is more than i could've asked for."

"don't worry about it," said sehun. "i'd be damned  if i let a man with amazing taste and beautiful face out of my radar."

junmyeon flushed, his cheeks furiously red. it took all of sehun's might to not drop everything he was holding and pinch his cute peachy cheeks.

"i'll be in contact," he squeaked, and with that they bid their farewells.

and he did keep in contact.

for a week all sehun did was tall to junmyeon and read, and it was the best week of his life. they talked about the book they both were reading with such depth, something sehun had never done with anyone. more than that, sehun felt as if junmyeon was someone he could trust, someone to just be there to talk to, to laugh with, to cry with, to admire. he loved every single bit of his time with junmyeon and it was something he could never replace for anything else.

he waited for him now, in his favorite cafe, whilst drinking americano, huxley's  book resting on the table. sehun had waited a week to see him again and he could barely contain his happiness when he finally saw the tiny man enter the cafe. they locked eyes and junmyeon smiled the smile which made sehun's heart melt over a week ago, and it felt exactly the same as it did before. the warm and fuzzy feeling creeping in to sehun's heart yet again.

he stood up and walked to where the lovely boy was and smiled, "hello hyung," he said, "how was the book?"

junmyeon's eyes sparkled at the mention of the book they both obsessed over for the past week, and he answered,

"quite glorious, sehun."  
  
  


 


End file.
